Mains moites
by Kaeru18
Summary: OS - Alors que Takasugi présente Kamui à ses officiers, Takechi Henpeita ne peut s'empecher de repenser à une jeune Yato qu'il avait jadis attrapé... Et forcément son côté lolicon reprend le dessus.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gorilla-sensei !

**Pas de pairing**

**Note : **J'ai écrit ce ficlet sans trop me prendre la tête je l'avoue. J'espère que malgré cela vous apprécierez quand même !

**Mains moites**

C'est donc avec joie et entrain que chacun s'activait pour faire bouger au plus vite le vaisseau. Chacun laissait libre cours à sa bonne humeur, certains chantaient même à tue-tête des chansons paillardes apprises sur leur Terre chérie.

Cependant, tout le monde ne profitait pas de l'allégresse générale.

Kawakami Bansai, Kijima Matako et Takechi Henpeita étaient tous les trois alignés face aux personnes que voulait leur présenter leur chef, Takasugi. Leurs visages semblaient clairement exprimer ce à quoi ils pensaient. Bien, reprenons dans l'ordre.

Le visage de Bansai était à peu de choses près le même que celui qu'il arborait habituellement. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, et ses épaules semblaient un peu tendues. En observant bien, une goutte de sueur s'était formée sur sa tempe, témoignant de son anxiété. Il ne disait cependant rien et écoutait attentivement les paroles de son boss. Il gardait quand même un petit sourire, un poil nerveux, parce que même s'il n'était pas très rassuré, et que cela ne lui semblait pas vraiment être une bonne idée, ce n'était pas le moment de le montrer.

Matako avait les yeux brillants, et un sourire béat sur le visage. Ses joues avaient rosies. Shinsuke-sama était décidément toujours aussi sexy.

Henpeita avait les sourcils froncés, et semblait en proie à une intense réflexion. Il avait porté une de ses mains à son menton : ce à quoi il pensait devait vraiment être très intéressant.

-Ces deux-là nous accompagneront donc pour une durée indéterminée à Edo. Ils nous apporterons leur aide s'ils le souhaitent, mais ils ne font en aucun cas parti du Kiheitai, je vous prie donc de les traiter comme des invités de marques.

Bien, maintenant que Takasugi avait fini les présentations, il s'était détourné vers ses « invités de marques » pour leur proposer de leur faire visiter les lieux. Maintenant qu'on ne leur portait plus attention, les trois officiers du Kiheitai semblèrent se détendre un peu, et commencèrent à échanger leurs avis.

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Shinsuke-sama les a laissés monter à bord ? Ce sont des Harusame non ? s'inquiéta Matako

-Pour être honnête, moi-même je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a en tête. Mais évite-les tant que possible, ces types sont dangereux. Shinsuke lui-même n'est pas sûr de leurs intentions. Reste sur tes gardes, lui répondit Bansai, aussi méfiant que sceptique.

-Mais quand même, ce jeune homme me rappelle quelqu'un, intervint Henpeita, en observant pensivement l'un des nouveaux venus. Cette peau si pâle, des cheveux flamboyants, et des yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été…

Un petit cri typiquement féminin échappa à Matako, qui eût l'air complètement choqué. Le choc céda toutefois bien vite sa place à une expression de profond dégoût.

-Takechi-hentai, vous vous intéressez aussi aux jeunes garçons maintenant ? Quoique vous puissiez dire, vous êtes vraiment un pédophile. C'est répugnant. A partir de maintenant ne m'approchez plus, ne m'adressez plus la parole, et allez vous pendre quelque part, déchet.

Bansai, qui avait réussi à garder un visage neutre jusque-là décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Ne sait-on jamais, ces deux tordus pourraient déteindre sur lui.

-C'est « senpai », pas « hentai », et puis tu te méprends, je ne m'intéresse nullement aux hommes, je suis un féministe. D'ailleurs même si c'était le cas, ce garçon n'est plus un enfant, il serait alors déplacé de dire que je suis un pédophile. Enfin là n'est pas la question. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce garçon ressemble traits pour traits à cette jeune Yato que nous avions attrapé avant de rejoindre les Harusame. Va te pendre toi-même.

Cette fois, c'est la colère qui vint déformer le visage de la jeune femme blonde.

-Cette sale gamine ! Si je l'attrape un jour, je promets de l'étriper ! Je lui cracherais en pleine face le molard le plus gros et le plus mûr qu'elle n'aura jamais vu ! Et après je la transformerais en passoire !

Si l'idée de trucider la gamine faisait rêver Matako , Henpeita n'était pas de cet avis et avait d'autres projets pour l'adolescente.

-Ne fais pas ça, encore un an ou deux, et elle sera parfaite ! Nous pourrons alors la capturer. Hm… quelle tenue devrais-je alors lui faire porter ? Ça ne va pas être évident, les cheveux roux ne s'accordent pas à toutes les couleurs. Oh ! Il faudra aussi que j'investisse dans une autre caméra pour…

Henpeita n'eux jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase –et c'était tant mieux, Matako n'avait aucunement envie de savoir ce que ce lolicon pervers avait l'intention de filmer- car il fut violemment projeté contre le mur, qui s'effondra sous le choc, créant un brouillard de poussière.

Matako se protégea tant bien que mal le nez et la bouche avec sa manche, mais cela la fit tousser quand même. Après l'impact, tout était devenu silencieux, comme si chacun dans le vaisseau avait cessé son activité et retenait son souffle.

Lorsque le nuage de poussière s'estompa quelques secondes plus tard, elle put discerner le corps de son senpai en position assise sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans l'enfoncement du mur. Un mur en béton, bordel. Ses yeux étaient révulsés, et sa bouche était encore ouverte bien qu'il ait perdu connaissance.

Et entre ses mains, la chose qui l'avait projeté là était fichée dans son ventre. Une ombrelle de couleur violette.

Peu importe de quel angle elle regardait, la situation lui échappait. Matako dût cependant sortir de sa torpeur lorsque le rouquin que leur avait présenté quelques minutes plus tôt Shinsuke-sama apparut dans son champ de vision. Le jeune homme se posta devant Henpeita et l'observa quelques secondes, qui semblèrent durer une éternité. Son expression était indéchiffrable, impossible de savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Il prit finalement l'ombrelle, et l'a rangea dans une sorte de sacoche faite sur mesure pour l'accueillir. Le corps de Takechi-senpai s'affala misérablement sur le sol.

Le rouquin se tourna ensuite vers Matako, ce qui fit trassaillir cette dernière.

-Désolé pour ça, dît-il en pointant nonchalamment du doigt son senpai, en ayant pas l'air désolé le moins du monde. Mon ombrelle m'a glissé des mains.

Bien qu'il lui souriait, Matako pouvait clairement voir les veines ressortir sur son front. D'ailleurs, Takechi-senpai avait totalement raison, ce jeune homme était le portrait craché de cette autre gamine. Mais pour une obscure raison, Matako n'avait pas du tout envie d'essayer de lui cracher dessus ou de le transformer en passoire.

A quelques mètres de là, Takasugi demanda à Abuto s'il arrivait souvent à son capitaine de faire ce genre de choses. Il lui répondit qu'il lui arrivait régulièrement d'attaquer par surprise des personnes qu'il estimait être fortes, mais que s'en prendre comme ça aux faibles n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Takasugi croisât mentalement les doigts pour que son équipage arrive plus ou moins entier à Edo.

-Maintenant, vous pouvez me le dire capitaine. Pourquoi avoir soudainement attaqué ce vieux paysan ?

Abuto et Kamui étaient désormais seuls dans la chambre qu'ils devaient partager dans les jours qui suivraient (ce qui déplaisait pas mal à Abuto).

-Il n'y a pas vraiment d'explication logique. J'ai subitement eu envie de lui arracher la tête. C'est tout.

-C'est tout ? Eh bien espérons que vous n'ayez plus ce genre de pulsions à l'avenir. Quoiqu'il en soit, avant que vous ne lui ayez envoyé votre ombrelle comme on lancerait une fléchette, j'avais comme l'impression qu'il parlait d'une jeune fille que j'ai eue l'honneur d'affronter à Yoshiwara… Enfin, ça ne doit être qu'une impression.

-Abuto ?

-Oui capitaine ?

-J'ai les mains particulièrement moites aujourd'hui.

-Et votre ombrelle pourrait encore une fois vous glisser des mains ? Bon sang, quel joie d'avoir un capitaine d'aussi mauvaise foi que vous. C'est bon, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je ne dirais plus rien à ce sujet. Et maintenant, si vous me le permettez, je vais me retirer histoire de prendre une bonne douche. Vous devriez en faire de même après.

Aussitôt dit, aussi fait, Abuto refermait déjà la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il se permit alors de marmonner :

-Tch, Monsieur j'en-ai-rien-à-foutre-de-ma-famille-je-n'ai-aucun-lien-c'est-pour-ça-que-je-suis-fort et blablabla, mon cul…

Ce fut là son erreur.

Un éclair violet défonça la porte, et défonça au passage la tête d'Abuto. Ça devait être la faute à ses mains moites, encore.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, Takasugi soupira. Le voyage allait être long. Très long.

**Voilà, j'avais cette image en tête de Henpeita qui partirait dans un délire lolicon en pensant à Kagura, et Kamui qui arriverai en plein milieu et l'exploserai à coup de parapluie, et il fallait que je l'écrive. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais autant le publier ici plutôt que de le garder bien au chaud dans mon disque dur. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


End file.
